Flashback
by CruddyWriter123
Summary: This story is told through the past and present, with a main character Brendan playing the role of a traitor, and scorned lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

After Ram's fall from power the Technos numerous prisoners are released. The mallrats are trying desperately to help the poor souls reintegrate into their old tribes. But many are ill and are being cared for in the city hospital. Helping out one day at the hospital Trudy runs into a familiar face. Brendan. The man who had personally watched over her and Brady during there seclusion with the chosen. When she betrayed him.

Brendan was Brady and Trudy's personal care taker. He brought them their food and kept them comfortable. He also over saw their studies in becoming better followers of Zoot and bringers of power and chaos. He however did not approve of the cruel techniques that the guardian inflicted on Trudy. Threats of taking her child away and some mild forms of torture. The guardian said it was necessary to make sure she would be a faithful follower of Zoot. But Brendan was not so sure if the Mother of Zoot's child should be subjected to sleep deprivation, 48 hour prayer vigils and long periods of fasting. He soon started to care for Trudy and her child deeply. He fell in love. But by the time he tried to take Trudy and her child away from everything it was too late. She was too far gone and wouldn't leave. Then not only did she break his heart, she betrayed him. She told the guardian of doubts and his plans to take her away. That day his fate was sealed.


	2. Chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4

The Flashback Trilogy (If I can keep up with this story that long)

Part One

Chapter One

_Dear Diary,_

_We defeated Ram today. We can let all of his prisoners go. Mega is going to help us, he's going to bring the lost ones back to us!_

**Four Years Later**

Looking back four years later, Trudy laughed at her diary entry. The last one she had ever done as a matter of fact.

They were so stupid. They were all so stupid!

The Mallrats had defeated Ram the first time four years ago. They thought then that they could see their friends again. Make the city a democracy, where we have a leader, who is actually working to make a city a better place. For everyone. But they were wrong. While they thought Ram was dead, while they were battling the new Techno leader Mega, Ram was hidden away safely in Liberty. Mega took over the city, and turned out to be worse than Ram. And, for his final presentation, he would destroy the whole city. That is, until the 'reformed Ram' and Mega, reunited with his long lost brother decided to band together, and save their city, save their home.

Once Mega had seen the error of his ways, TRULY seen the error of his ways he stepped down as the Techno leader, taking a role as leader of security in the city, letting Ram once again take over as Techno leader.

Ram, slowly turned back to his old ways. Trying to corrupt every mind in the city. Little less than a year afterwards, the Mallrats knew that Ram was never truly going to change. He would never be a guy, settled on the greater good of the city.

Now for a flashforward.

Today, Ram fell from power permanently. Ram is dead, leaving behind two children, and two ex wives. Ruby, downhearted at the loss of Slade, turned to Ram for compassion. They quickly married, right after saving the city. And soon found herself pregnant.

Everyone was worried about Ruby's pregnancy, because she over heard Ram one day. Him and his plans. That is when the Mallrats knew something was wrong.

But this time, the Mallrats knew how they had to go about defeating Ram. He would be ready for them. He would be waiting. So they had to make sure that they had his complete confidence. That he could tell them anything. So Ruby had to stay with him. She had to stay with the monster, who, in the last years of his life, devoted himself entirely to his work. Never once leaving his chambers. He had everything he needed right there. Sleeping quarters, food to last him forever, toiletries, and most important of all, of at least to him, the computers.

**Chapter Two**

"Trudy. Trudy. It's almost time to go, are you ready?" Amber asked, knocking on her door.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay behind with the children? There are so many things we could pick up out there."

"It's time I pulled my load Amber, lets go." Speaking to Brady, she said. "Bye bye Brady. I'll be back this afternoon. You be a good girl for Sammy and Lottie okay? Mummy loves you."

"I wuv you too mummy. Byebye."

"If you don't hurry up, we're …"

"You're what Lex?" Amber scoffed at the boy who was leader. Or so he thought.

"Well, lets go mates. We have a lot of people to set free."

"I'll meet you all at the mines. I need to check on Ruby first. She's the leader of the Technos now." Mega said, walking out of the mall.

"Go ahead pussy boy, afraid to do a real day's work."

Before anyone knew what was happening, a red dart of light flashed by and hit Lex in the chest.

Lex had been blasted so many times over the past few years, since the Technos came to town, that he was actually immune to the light voltage ones. All it was to him was a punch in the gut.

"You can't even stun right!" He screamed thru the corridor.

Behind him, Salene walked with Darryl, utterly annoyed. "You forget that certain people also have stun guns Lex. Do you want me to test mine out on you?"

"Darryl, keep your old lady away from me." He sneered.

Much has changed since we last saw the mallrats.

We all know of Mega's super bomb, trying to destroy the city, and we now know of him and Ram teaming together to defeat it, but what happened afterwards?

Like I said before, Mega stepped down as Techno leader. He now lives in the mall, going to the Techno HQ everyday to work, rather than living there full time. On the sidelines, he always played as double agent. Finding information for the Mallrats, and finding false information for the Technos. He and Slade, have never bonded like they were when they were kids. But they have settled their differenced, and tried to work peacefully together.

Slade and Ebony, have stayed strong, most of the time. For Slade, fidelity was not his best subject in school, sleeping with many women in Liberty when he went to check up on the old town. This caused many quarrels between himself and Ebony.

Ebony, the bronze fighter as always suffered a miscarriage around a year ago. To eager to fight, and forgetting her 'condition' and having no one to remind her, as she was only in her third month and hadn't told anyone yet, she may never be able to have a child.

Lex, still single is the same old Lex, really nothing much to report on him.

Gel, finally reunited with her old tribe, and everyone was all to happy.. I mean sorry to see her go.

Patch and Dee came back about a year after they left, with three newcomers. His brothers: Jordan and Jeffrey; and a little baby, Alexa.

Jordan and May have recently started dating, but shhh, no one knows about it yet.

Jeffrey, around the same age as Sammy and Lottie, has bonded with them, and harbors a secret crush on someone in the tribe.

Salene, sober for four years now, has engaged in sexual activities with Darryl. Nothing more… or so we think? Their friends with benefits status has been going on for around a year. She also has a little girl, Selah, who is three years old. Selah, is the exact replica of her mother, fussy and caring.

Mouse rejoined the mallrats, as the Eco's were all separated or captured.

Ruby is the proud mother of two children Marilla, Rilla for short, and Gabe. But sadly for her, she is the widow of Ram.

Ellie, is dead What more is there to say about her?

Jack, is the best friend of Mega now, finally bonding with someone since Dal. He never really grieved over Ellie, perhaps seeing the error of her ways. Jack is also a father of a bright eyed baby boy Nick. Who is five years old, and is the spitting image of Jack. Everyone always wondered where Nick came from, but no one really ever asked…

Where are all these babies coming from

Jay, Jay, Jay. What more can I say?

Amber was forced to step down as leader of the Mallrats. Pushed out by a newcomer, now all Amber is good for is whining and complaing… Basically all she's ever done.

And Trudy, Trudy is about the same as always. Being the over-protective mother, fearing every little sound in the night. She still harbors feelings for a secret someone (No ladies, NOT BRAY) and she is still the tribe babysitter. Although… she has been stepping up in the Mallrats, no longer intimidated by people like Lex. And even tho she is much stronger now, she still remembers days from imprisonment with the Chosen. Days when she had to recite chants, just to see her daughter.

These are the Mallrats we knew, we also have some newcomers.

Jordan and Jeffrey.

Gwendolyn, a beautiful young girl who harbors strong feeling for technology. Not letting her life be an open book, no one really knows much about her.

And last but not least, Erik. Eric, a mix between Jay and Lex, no one really knows what to expect from him…

**Chapter Three**

"I'm sorry commander, but we can't let you in. Lord Ram had requested no visitors today."

A voice, coming out the door said "Lord Ram is dead. I am in charge now, and Mega comes in."

"But Ruby…"

"That's Queen to you, and unless you want to become filthy virts, you won't question her." Mega said, taking on his old domineering look to scare the guards.

"How are you Rubes? It's been a while."

"I'm just fine thank you. Now that I am rid of men." She said laughing.

"Ouch! What about me?"

"Don't even play like that. We both know who you have eyes for. The only man in my life is this one!" She said, picking up Gabe. "Thank goodness he isn't like his father."

"Kids…"

"Now, now Mega, you and I both know that you like kids a lot more than you let on."

"I don't have time to talk, really. I'm sorry to be brisk like this, I need to print a few things out tho. And I wanted to make sure you and the kids are alright."

"We are alright, thanks. What do you need to print out?"

"Data on all the prisoners. One of Ram's personal files."

"Mega, you have to know the password for that. We've tried everything we can think of, but nothing works."

"I think I know the password."

As they walked to his personal quarters, Mega and Ruby chattered about the old days, and how they were hoping to get everyone back.

"You know, we might have to set up a hospital. There might be a few people sick, we don't know yet."

"Yeah, umm Mega. Here we are. You know the password?" Before she even got the sentence out, Mega was already typing the password in on the control panel on the wall.

"Access Granted." The computer said.

"How did you do that?"

"What is the one thing that Ram hates most of all?"

"I don't know.. losing control?"

"Nope. Germs."

"Mega should be here by now. I wonder what's happened to him?" Jay said among the Mallrats.

"Who knows where that lazy bum is."

Another dart of red light shot thru the air, and Lex stumbled to the ground.

"Watchit!" He shouted.

"Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention when I brought more recruits to help us, along with plenty of food for us and the prisoners, and.. and an extra bonus, the pictures and locations of all the prisoners."

"Mega? That information was in Ram's personal files. How did you get it?"

"My invisible dog Germs."

"He's gone nutter, I tell you. Off his rocker." Lex murmered.

"Do I need to turn the power up some more Lexy? Huh? Cause I will if you want me too." Mega sneered.

"Guys, let's just calm down and try to help the prisoners."

"But what if some are sick?" Gwendolyn asked, all faces turned to her. That must have been her third longest speech.

"I have Patch and Dee in the city setting up the hospital right now. We have received many shipments of medicine from the Technos." Jay said.

"Well, are we going to get started or not?" Trudy shouted.

"Let's go guys!" Erik shouted, trying to impress the ladies.

Chapter Four

As the Mallrats trudged on, finding their way to the Mines (the Mallrats traveled to the mines, because many mallrats went missing during the Chosen era, and when Mega hacked into some files, they saw that most of the Mallrats taken during the Techno era were taken to the mines aswell), what they saw was not what they expected.

Of course they all knew that the prisoners might have minor illnesses, and some may be malnourished, but this. This was hell. It was the Holocaust, with a spin. At first look, the place looked deserted, no Technos were in the guard towers, no one watching the gate.

"What is this place?" Jay asked.

"This is bloody hell." Amber said tearing.

Everyone stood in awe, looking at the rotting down place before them.

"You guys, we can't just give up like this! There are people in there that need us!" Trudy said.

"We can't do this alone tho. There is no way we will be able to get to the other camp and the mines in time." May said.

Before anyone had known what had happened, Gwendolyn grabbed Jay's headset/walkie talkie and was calling Techno HQ.

"I want you to get 200 men together. Find anyone on the street. Take two trucks to each of the Techno prison camps. Bring lots of food. And send back up to the hospital. Now!" Gwendolyn hardly ever spoke, and when she took charge like that, the whole tribe was blown away.

"I lost my brother. He's here somewhere." Was all she said before lowering her head again.

"I think we've all lost someone here." Mega said solemnly.

"For Bray."

"For Alice."

"K.C."

"Patsy and Paul."

"Cloe and Ved."

One by one the Mallrats were raising their spirits, hoping for the best, not knowing the worst.

"For Charlie!" Mouse shouted.

"MOUSE! What are you doing here rugrat?" Lex demanded.

"I lost my brother too, and I'm gonna help find him!"

"For Charlie." Everyone shouted.

"For Tai-San"

"For Ryan."

"For Tally and Andy"

"FOR EVERYONE!" Erik shouted. Again, not caring about anyone but himself, wanting to make an impression.

Meanwhile

"I don't see why I still have to stay behind! I'm 18!" Sammy shouted.

"Because you are as immature as a mallrat." Lottie said, not seeing the play on words.

"No pun intended right? Jeff asked.

Before she had the chance to reply, Ruby entered the Mall.

"Oh man! Jack is going to kill us! We forgot to lower the gate!" Jeffrey said.

"Listen Sammy, there is no time for that. There are about 150 prisoners that are going to be released. We got a message from one of the Mallrats, we have to get them all out today. So," She said pointing to the group. "Gather up the kids and let's go. We have to go to the hospital. I'll go on ahead, give me Nick." She said, walking to the little baby asleep on the couch. "Both Selah and Alexa can walk, so all you have to do is hold their hands." She said, instructing the boys. "Lottie, you take both of them. I know you can do it. And Sammy, you and Jeffrey take Brady. She's only one little girl, you should be able to manage that. Stay together. I mean it, and if a Techno stops you, show them this." She continued, handing Jeffrey a slip of paper, with an official Techno logo on it. "Do not talk to ANYONE you hear me? The city is a little dangerous right now, the Technos are trying to round people up to help liberate the prison camps. Who knows what crazies are out now."

"What about me!" A little boy said, running down the stairs.

"Come little Bray, and quit that running! You can come with me, if you will hold my hand. If you are not at the hospital in 20 minutes, I'm sending out a search party!"

"Aw, come on Rubes, you think we are kids or something?"

"No, but you have kids with you. And those are the ones I'm worried about. Bring clothes to the hospital too. We might be there a while."

_In the next chapter, find out why two Mallrats are hospitalized. And no, they aren't the missing mallrats either_.

**Chapter Four**

The Mines

"Sal.. there is no one in the buildings!" May whined. "They probably just took the prisoners elsewhere! Can't we take a break?"

"They're here May. I can feel it." Salene shouted.

"We have to keep faith and keep looking." Trudy repeated. "We just have to keep faith."

"Why don't you get your lazy bum up and help us look!" Lex asked, kicking Jack, who was sitting down.

"I'm thinking Lex."

"Oh, your thinking? Well, I'm thinking that you need to get your arse up, but I am still working!"

"Amber, there is no one in the buildings. We checked everywhere. We even knocked on the walls and checked the floors for secret places. They just aren't here."

"Okay guys. I guess we should go look somewhere else." She said. "Gather your things."

"WAIT!"

"What is it Jack?" Jay asked, worn and dirty.

"What if, what if the Technos didn't learn about the take over until this morning? It was late last night when we defeated him. What if, the prisoners are.."

"In the mines! Come on guys, let's go!" Mouse shouted, running towards the mines, everyone chasing after her.


End file.
